


С переменными или нет

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Canon Compliant, Come Sharing, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Stockings, Threesome, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Такасуги и Гинтоки даже не предлагают Хиджикате нацепить женские шмотки, конечно же, нет.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	С переменными или нет

– Выглядит, как идиот, – фыркнул Хиджиката в сторону Гинтоки, ввалившегося внутрь в шмотках Паако. Такасуги покосился на них обоих из-за густых клубов дыма. Гинтоки с пофигистичным видом чесал подбородок, откинув голову назад. Хвостики гордо торчали по обеим сторонам его головы, из-под кимоно проглядывали белые чулки в сетку. Косметика поплыла за вечер, но отчего-то так смотрелось даже вхарактернее – и этот непроницаемый, испытующий взгляд из-под пушистых чёрных ресниц. Такасуги не потребовалось бы и часа, чтобы найти Гинтоки клиентов, реши он вдруг на этом подзаработать.  
С Хиджикатой... с Хиджикатой была совсем другая история. Он кривил губы, демонстративно не смотря в его сторону, но нет-нет да пялился украдкой, катая сигарету из одного угла рта в другой. Будто его внимание, даже мимолётное, не придавливало бетонной плитой, и все вокруг были слепыми.  
По углам комнаты горели и текли воском свечи. Несколько стояло и на столе, бросая тени на резкие, словно выточенные черты Хиджикаты. Такасуги с трудом подавил смешок, и Гинтоки едва заметно кивнул. Шаркнул по полу, переключая внимание на себя; Такасуги перелёг на подушках, делая позу не провокационной, скорее наоборот, но бьющей наотмашь – текущий по полу сквозняк холодил грудь в широко распахнутом вороте – и вновь раскурил трубку.  
Когда Хиджиката вновь обернулся к нему, его взгляд остекленел – всего на мгновение, которого было достаточно. Такасуги выпустил вверх струю дыма.  
– Знаешь, а ты бы его сделал, – сказал он небрежно.  
– В чём? – бездумно поинтересовался Хиджиката. Его глаза выжигали узоры в районе солнечного сплетения и норовили забраться ниже под ткань.  
– Гинтоки в женских шмотках. Он, конечно, ничего, но ты, Хиджиката...  
Гинтоки ехидно фыркнул и опустился напротив. Кимоно распахнулось до самых бёдер, открывая край чулок, убегавших под обычные розовые трусы.  
– Хиджикате слабо.  
Хиджиката тут же оскалился.  
– У меня, в отличие от этого бездельника, есть нормальная работа.  
– Да моя работа... – начал заводиться Гинтоки. Такасуги повёл рукой с зажатой в ней трубкой, и они оба прикипели к ней взглядами.  
– При чём тут работа, – пожал он плечами. – Я просто сказал, что Хиджиката бы выглядел классно. Но раз он...  
Окончание повисло в воздухе, оставляя место для интерпретаций. Гинтоки держал лицо, но край губ, не видимый Хиджикате, подёргивался, грозя растянуться в ухмылку.  
– Вы меня на это не разведёте, – с нажимом сказал Хиджиката, скрещивая руки на груди. Сигарета дёрнулась, и пепел с неё, впечатлённый такой суровостью, спланировал точно в пепельницу.  
Такасуги молча продолжил курить, разглядывая тени, дрожащие, вьющиеся на потолке. Гинтоки шевелил пальцами ног и любовался едко-розовым лаком на ногтях. Его уровень вхождения в роль со временем только рос; впрочем, когда Такасуги в последний раз видел Зуру в образе Зурако, тот выглядел настолько девчонкой, что никого не убедил бы в обратном и его вытащенный наружу член.  
Хиджиката раздражённо пыхтел, то и дело порываясь что-то сказать, но они оба не обращали на него никакого внимания. Краем глаза Такасуги рассматривал выставленные на обозрение ноги Гинтоки и пробивавшиеся между ромбиков сетки светлые волоски. Желание прижать их ладонью было сдержанным и знакомым, таким привычным. Гинтоки почесал колено, и Такасуги залюбовался лаком на руках – тёмно-фиолетовым, с золотистыми блёстками; троллил, засранец, и ничуть не стеснялся. Он чуть подался вперёд, и трусы совсем непотребно натянули пах, но Гинтоки тут же набросил на бёдра край кимоно. Хиджиката с таким усилением затушил окурок, что пепельница едва не грохнулась на пол. Когда Гинтоки повернул к нему голову, Такасуги открылся его затылок в приспущенном вороте и мягкие завитки. Гинтоки покосился, будто знал, о чём он думает, и усмехнулся.  
Происходящее между ними больше всего напоминало сложный придворный танец со сменой фигур и партнёров: они трое то сближались, то отдалялись в разных комбинациях, а напряжение между ними трещало, как заряд электричества.  
– Чёрт с вами, – выплюнул Хиджиката.  
– Да ладно тебе, Хиджиката, – улыбнулся Гинтоки с приторной сладостью, всё так же глядя из-под ресниц. – Мы всё понимаем.  
– Я сказал, что сделаю. Неси свои шмотки.  
Судя по тону, Хиджиката закусил удила, и его не остановило бы даже исчезновение женских кимоно разом по всей стране. Взгляд Гинтоки из кокетливого стал оценивающим.  
– Мои тебе не пойдут, – сказал он задумчиво. – Слишком светлые.  
Такасуги выудил из-под подушек свой телефон и щёлкнул разблокировкой.  
– Дайте мне полчаса.  
Ровно тридцать минут спустя безликий курьер передал Такасуги посылку и растворился в ночи.  
– Сам разберёшься? – спросил он, кидая объёмный пакет на колени Хиджикате. Ожидание совсем извело и его, и сигареты у него в пачке, поэтому Такасуги вместе с кимоно и прочими мелочами заказал ему блок.  
– Посмотрит ролик, – пробормотал Гинтоки сквозь полудрёму. – Не будем портить себе сюрприз.  
– Чистота эксперимента? – ухмыльнулся Такасуги, опускаясь рядом, и Гинтоки тут же переполз так, чтобы лежать головой у него на коленях.  
– Именно.  
Хиджиката громко заскрипел зубами, но ничего не сказал – только дверью хлопнул так, что едва выбил её из пазов.  
– Мне его почти жаль, – шепнул Такасуги, шевеля хвостик Гинтоки. Тот повернул голову, прижимаясь к ладони щекой, и большой палец на автомате накрыл его губы, скользкие от помады. Зубы Гинтоки слабо сжали подушечку, бело сверкнув в полумраке, кончик языка тронул кожу. По телу прокатилась неспешная волна жара, и Такасуги переместил руку ему на грудь.  
– Нравится, да? – спросил Гинтоки безо всякого вызова.  
– Очень. Тебе идёт.  
На скулы Гинтоки легли тени ресниц, когда он сомкнул веки. Краешек рта был перепачкан помадой, тёмно-розовой, яркой на его бледном лице, а на подбородке слабо кололась щетина.  
Наконец поток чертыханий из соседней комнаты сменился тишиной. Такасуги старался вслушиваться в мерное сопение Гинтоки, а не приглушённый шелест одежды, чтобы не накручивать себя раньше времени. Но когда раздались тяжёлые шаги, они оба напряглись, как струна.  
– Чтоб вас, – прорычал Хиджиката, распахивая дверь. Это было самое прекрасное, что Такасуги видел, в своей жизни, и с этим не могли сравниться ни космос, ни рассвет над Щока Сонджуки.  
Хиджиката, широко расставив ноги, стоял на пороге и тяжело дышал. Тёмно-синий, украшенный золотом шёлк обнимал его плечи, и глаза казались яркими, как грозовое небо. Кривовато повязанный оби покосился, когда он шагнул вперёд. Выудив из рукава пачку, Хиджиката цыкнул.  
– Стрелка пошла, – и поставил на низкий столик ногу, туго обтянутую чёрной сеткой чулка. По передней части бедра и в самом деле ползла длинная стрелка, подчёркивая видневшийся белый шрам. Резинка чулка давила на кожу, притягивая взгляд выше, где должен был виднеться край боксеров, но была только смуглая кожа, покрытая редкими тёмными волосками.  
Над ними раздался щелчок зажигалки и длинный выдох, а Такасуги, отняв трубку от губ, коснулся ей чужого колена.  
– Так даже лучше, – уверил он, прослеживая мундштуком стрелку от края и до самого верха, и бедро покрылось мурашками. Гинтоки, приподнявшийся с подушек, звучно лопнул жвачку – откуда только достал? – будто с ленцой, но глаза у него были голодные.  
Хиджиката непроницаемо смотрел на них сверху вниз. Его бутафорская грудь приподнималась каждый раз, когда он затягивался, и по ней змеились искусственные чёрные пряди.  
– Хорошо, что мы не поспорили, – сказал Гинтоки, выдувая самый крупный пузырь. – Выглядит, как мечта.  
– Мечта извращенца, – фыркнул Хиджиката, взмахнув рукавом, прикрывавшим запястье. – Насмотрелись? Могу снимать?  
Такасуги покосился на его лицо, на подводку на верхних веках, тушь на и без того длинных ресницах, на заколотые на затылке волосы, и качнул головой.  
– Пожалуй, что нет.  
Мундштук поддел край сетки, приподнимая на кожей, и оттянул, заставляя резинку щёлкнуть, а Хиджикату зло зашипеть, и заскользил выше, отводя в сторону тяжёлую ткань кимоно.  
Гинтоки шумно сглотнул.  
– Там ведь ничего нет?  
Тишина расползлась между ними, накрыла облаком.  
– Ну, Хиджиката? – переспросил Такасуги с усмешкой. Тот напряг ногу, заставляя сильные мышцы чётче обрисоваться под кожей.  
– Не буду портить сюрприз, – повторил он дурацкую фразу Гинтоки, и тот вскинулся, прищурившись весело и зло.  
– Мы и сами можем проверить.  
Хиджиката небрежно стряхнул вниз пепел и вдавил окурок в горку таких же, а потом приподнял лицо Гинтоки за подбородок, с силой провёл пальцем по его нижней губе.  
– Или можем перестать маяться дурью, – сухо предложил он. Запустил руку за пазуху, избавляясь от поддельной груди, и попытался сдёрнуть прочь пояс.  
– Не так быстро, – сказал Такасуги, хватая его за отставленный локоть. Они сцепились взглядами, не в силах отступить.  
– Хреновы фетишисты, – хмыкнул Хиджиката, сдаваясь.  
– Ты бы себя видел, – сказал Такасуги. Он вытряхнул трубку и отбросил её прочь, заменяя мундштук ладонью, и повёл вверх, повторяя путь – от колена и выше, натягивая пальцами сетку.  
– Обойдусь, – ответил Хиджиката. Его голос сел. Гинтоки, пользуясь моментом, втянул его палец в рот до самой костяшки.  
– Хоть бы жвачку сперва вынул, – беззлобно ругнулся Хиджиката, и Гинтоки смешливо пожал плечами, продолжая имитировать оральный секс с его рукой. Он сосал вдохновлённо и старательно, причмокивая, втягивая щёки и дразня кожу зубами, и дыхание Хиджикаты становилось всё глуше.  
Такасуги стянул чулок чуть ниже и припал губами к ребристому следу резинки. Ответом ему стал короткий сдавленный полустон. Такасуги скользнул ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, распаляя нарочитой медлительностью, и сгрёб в горсть мошонку. Хиджиката подавился воздухом и вцепился ему в плечо, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
Налившийся член натянул ткань, и Такасуги вжался в него лицом. Хиджиката прошипел что-то совсем непотребное, и качнулся, выдёргивая палец из гостеприимного рта Гинтоки.  
– Обломщик, – припечатал тот, выбрасывая жвачку поверх окурков, и потянул Хиджикату вниз, спиной на стол.  
– Я вам не закуска, – забарахтался тот, но сдался под их объединённым напором.  
– Хочешь ему отсосать? – спросил Такасуги, приглаживая те самые мягкие завитки на затылке Гинтоки. Он потёрся о его руку, как кот, и облизнул покрасневшие, блестящие от слюны губы.  
– Конечно, хочу.  
Хиджиката ожёг их злым взглядом.  
– Тогда меньше трепись, пока я не передумал.  
Такасуги сдвинулся, позволяя Гинтоки вклиниться между его колен. Эти чёрные чулки, сползшие, с зацепками, белые руки на них и разъехавшиеся полы кимоно, заставляли кровь закипать. Такасуги переместился за спину Гинтоки и поцеловал его шею. Тот тяжело выдохнул, царапая бёдра Хиджикаты, и наклонился вперёд.  
Такасуги погладил его лодыжки и, запустив руки под ткань, стянул вниз трусы.  
– Не отвлекай, – сердито сказал Гинтоки, когда Такасуги обхватил его член, но сам толкнулся назад, притираясь задницей к паху.  
– А ты не отвлекайся, – посоветовал он, нажимая ему на затылок. Язык Гинтоки провёл по яйцам Хиджикаты, проехался выше, по всей длине, замирая под головкой.  
– Или делай, или проваливай, – захрипел Хиджиката, вздрагивая.  
Гинтоки ухмыльнулся.  
– Так не интересно.  
Ухмылка слетела, когда Такасуги протолкнул в него пальцы, едва влажные от слюны. Гинтоки зашипел, зажимаясь, но тут же расслабился.  
– Животное, – буркнул он, не отрываясь от члена Хиджикаты, и Такасуги в отместку ускорил темп. Гинтоки задвигался, насаживаясь всё сильнее и не переставая приглушённо стонать. Хиджиката гладил его губы, растянутые вокруг головки, и слабо подавался вперёд.  
Когда Хиджиката начал резче вскидывать бёдра, Такасуги потянул Гинтоки на себя. Заставил его откинуться назад, повернув голову, и накрыл губами губы, слизывая остатки помады, слюну, смазку Хиджикаты. Тот тяжело смотрел, полуприкрыв глаза. Злой, красивый и такой возбуждённый – член подрагивал на животе, а на кончике набухала капля.  
– Дай ему закончить начатое, – потребовал он и потянулся себе подрочить, но Гинтоки сам отбил его руку.  
– Не так быстро, – сказал он сердито, прежде чем ответить на голодный до грубости поцелуй. Такасуги потёрся носом о его щёку, поцеловал горячую скулу и велел:  
– Трахни его.  
Хиджиката напрягся, но его выдавала реакция – сбившееся дыхание, дёрнувшийся, затвердевший сильнее член. Такасуги заставил себя отстраниться от Гинтоки, потянувшегося следом за ним, и забрался на стол. Он стянул пояс юкаты, позволяя ей распахнуться, и наклонившись ближе, невозмутимо сказал:  
– Хочу, чтобы ты взял у меня в рот, Хиджиката.  
– Иди нахер, – ответил тот и потянул его на себя. Юката повисла на локтях, мешая двигаться, а губы Хиджикаты заполошно, жадно обхватили головку. Такасуги толкнулся глубже. Угол был неудобным, и Хиджикате приходилось выгибаться, рискуя свернуть себе шею. Такасуги качнулся вперёд, опёрся на его грудь, и член, задев нёбо, скользнул до самого горла.  
Хиджиката сосал так же, как делал всё остальное – отчаянно, резко, давясь и позволяя слюне заливать ему щёки и подбородок и крепко зажмурив глаза. Такасуги позволил члену выскочить и навалился на Хиджикату сверху, вылизывая перепачканное лицо, целуя мокрые губы и трахая языком его рот.  
Оставленный за спиной Гинтоки дышал так громко и рвано, что о нём невозможно было забыть. Такасуги слышал жаркие хлюпающие звуки, чувствовал дрожь, то и дело сотрясавшую Хиджикату, ловил ртом его хриплые стоны.  
Он скосил взгляд, но увидел только блестящие смазкой пальцы, двигавшиеся в жёстком и ломком ритме.  
– Хиджиката скоро кончит, – предупредил он, и Гинтоки усмехнулся, подняв на него глаза. От его вида Такасуги едва не кончил сам: от мерцавших на коже капель пота; спутанной чёлки; покосившихся хвостиков; члена, небрежно торчащего из приспущенных трусов в обрамлении густых белых волос; от того, как жадно, как пристально Гинтоки смотрел.  
– Сам знаю, – ответил он, вскинув подбородок. Его член качнулся, налитый, тяжёлый и искушающий, и Такасуги не выдержал. Он стёк со стола и наклонился, обхватывая губами мокрую от смазки головку. Пальцы тут же вплелись в его волосы, придавливая, заставляя взять больше, но Такасуги упрямо мотнул головой. Чёрта с два, он сам будет решать, что ему делать.  
Ладонью он стискивал бедро Хиджикаты, вминая в кожу сетку чулок. Хлюпающий звук возобновился, и дыхание Хиджикаты снова сорвалось в стон.  
– Сам говорил, что он скоро кончит, – сказал Гинтоки. – И сам хотел, чтобы я его трахнул.  
Такасуги позволил ему отстраниться и тут же утянул в поцелуй. Он повёл рукой выше и, нащупав на пальцы Гинтоки, толкнулся своими туда же – во влажное тугое тепло.  
Хиджиката выругался, забившись, упёрся пятками в край стола.  
– Слишком много? – спросил Такасуги с ухмылкой. Гинтоки вылизывал его шею, как голодный зверь, не сдерживая желания пометить её следами.  
– Ненавижу вас обоих, – выдавил Хиджиката. Его вход пульсировал и приоткрывался вокруг их пальцев, тут же сильно обхватывая. Такасуги припал ртом к его бедру, прикусил выступавшую косточку.  
Гинтоки недовольно хмыкнул и наклонился следом, царапая зубами плечо. Такасуги взглянул на него, слабо ухмыльнувшись, и Гинтоки поцеловал его в губы.  
– Хорош лизаться, – напомнил о себе Хиджиката. Вскинулся, насаживаясь до самых костяшек, глухо застонал. Пальцы они вынули синхронно, и взгляд Хиджикаты пообещал им все кары мира.  
Гинтоки бесцеремонно подхватил его под колени и дёрнул ближе к себе, прилаживаясь головкой ко входу, а Такасуги, вновь прилёгший на стол, втянул в рот пережатый не до конца распахнувшейся тканью, маячивший перед глазами сосок.  
Гинтоки толкнулся внутрь одним сильным движением, крепко удерживая Хиджикату за бёдра. Тот вскрикнул, заелозил по гладкой столешнице, и Такасуги обхватил его, запустил руку под кимоно, успокаивающе погладил живот.  
– Тихо, – шепнул он, накрывая губами его приоткрытый рот. – Ты слишком красивый, Хиджиката, тебя бы стоило запретить.  
Гинтоки через силу засмеялся.  
– Нашёл новую причину, чтобы разрушить мир?  
Такасуги оглядел их обоих – руки Гинтоки дрожали, как и бёдра Хиджикаты, чулки были порваны, кимоно смялось комом – и покачал головой.  
– Этот мир меня пока устраивает.  
Гинтоки задвигался, резко, безжалостно, словно не мог насытиться. Хиджиката обхватил его ногами, притянув ближе, и подавался навстречу. Они были бешеными – они оба, – совсем ненормальными. Как удачно, что и Такасуги был ровно таким же. Он стиснул свой член – так, чтобы в кулаке было тесно и узко, начал быстро дрочить. Сознание дробилось, выхватывая отдельные моменты: закушенные губы Хиджикаты; растёкшуюся подводку, от которой он часто моргал; царапины на его заднице и поджавшиеся тяжёлые яйца; пятна румянца на скулах Гинтоки – ярче, чем его кимоно; слипшиеся ресницы.  
Оргазм подбирался рывками, но запаздывал – и опоздал. Хиджикату подбросило на лопатках, колени до хруста стиснули рёбра Гинтоки, и член выстрелил семенем. Такасуги замер, глядя, как по его твёрдому прессу расползаются густые белые капли, и отпустил себя, кончая поверх.  
Сквозь шум крови в ушах он расслышал, как Гинтоки недовольно цокнул, а Хиджиката зашипел, когда тот выскользнул из его растраханной задницы.  
Такасуги опустился на пятки, провёл рукой по животу Хиджикаты, размазывая смешавшуюся сперму по коже. Тот слабо вздрогнул и приоткрыл один глаз.  
– Эй, – позвал Гинтоки. Такасуги обернулся к нему; марево перед глазами постепенно ослабевало, и он вспомнил – точно, Гинтоки ещё не кончил. Он развернулся, спустил ноги со стола и пригладил его встрёпанные волосы.  
– Как ты хочешь? – выдохнул он ему в рот. Гинтоки прикусил его губы, поцеловал лениво, но жадно, и отстранился, пихнув в грудь.  
– Отклонись немного назад.  
Такасуги подчинился, зацепившись за край стола подрагивающими руками. Гинтоки склонился к его паху и вжался лицом. Дерево столешницы хрупнуло от давления; а Гинтоки тёрся о его обмякающий член, как дорвавшийся кот, размазывая сперму по щекам, губам, языку, вылизывая всё, до чего он мог дотянуться.  
– Что ты творишь, – с трудом вытолкнул он из себя. Это было мучительно, чувственно, больно и сладко.  
– Что хочу, – ответил Гинтоки; его взгляд обжёг. Такасуги потянул его выше, заставил вжаться в себя целиком. Гинтоки заёрзал, потёрся твёрдым членом, пачкая смазкой пах и живот, заскользил, несдержанно постанывая ему в рот. Такасуги толкался языком между его губ и старался не моргать, чтобы не пропустить ни одного момента. Вот оно – то самое, что он хотел видеть в этой новой, чудом случившейся жизни. До самого конца.  
– Сначала обрядили меня в эти тряпки, а теперь то и дело забываете, – буркнул Хиджиката, придвигаясь ближе, надавил на член Гинтоки раскрытой ладонью, жёстче прижимая его к Такасуги. Гинтоки покосился на него и ухмыльнулся, так и не прервав поцелуя.  
А потом содрогнулся, кончая, и ещё, и ещё.  
– Глядите-ка, Хиджиката-кун ревнует, – протянул он противным голосом, едва успев отдышаться.  
Такасуги дал ему лёгкий подзатыльник – больше погладил. Гинтоки потёрся щекой о его грудь и похлопал ресницами в сторону Хиджикаты.  
– А что, я не прав?  
Хиджиката, доставший из-под стола свалившиеся сигареты, ухмыльнулся и щёлкнул зажигалкой.  
– Почему бы и нет.  
Такасуги залип на нём, совсем бессовестно. Ненастоящие пряди облепили его мокрую шею; съехавшее кимоно открыло плечо, покрытое следами укусов, а перед глазами маячило колено и проклятые богами чулки. Гинтоки, будто подслушавший его мысли, попытался всё это облапать, но Хиджиката шлёпнул его по руке.  
– Такасуги вон лапай, – сурово велел он, с силой затягиваясь.  
– Жалко тебе, что ли? – обиженно занудел Гинтоки, повторяя поползновение.  
– Прекрати, я кому сказал!  
– Такая классная коленка, Хиджиката-кун, ну дай помацать.  
– Отвали, извращенец.  
Такасуги рассмеялся и качнулся вперёд, когда Хиджиката отнял сигарету от губ, чтобы стряхнул пепел. Его губы были солёными и горькими от табака, горячими и распухшими; зубы Гинтоки цепко обхватили сосок, а пальцы таки достигли желаемой цели.  
Хиджиката сдавленно зашипел:  
– Фетишисты, и зачем я с вами связался, – и они с Гинтоки синхронно пожали плечами.  
Отматывать назад всё равно было поздно.


End file.
